


Kokichi rides Shuichi in the middle of the night

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Already Dating, Bottom Oma Kokichi, How Do I Tag, I have no idea, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Top Saihara Shuichi, ass grabbing, this is my first time writing smut in a good two years please don’t bully me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi catches Shuichi masturbating and rides him. That’s pretty much it. Nothing special.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 235





	Kokichi rides Shuichi in the middle of the night

It was around two in the morning, no one was up. The hallway was quiet, no one in sight. At least, no one thought so.  
Kokichi skipped through the halls, a slight grin placed on his face.  
Him and his boyfriend, Shuichi, have been dating for about four months.  
That being, they grew to trust each other enough to have access to each other’s rooms.  
Kokichi grabbed the spare key Shuichi gave him and unlocked his boyfriends door. Unsurprisingly, Shuichi was still wide awake.  
He appeared to be sitting at the side of his bed, back faced away from Kokichi. Kokichi decides to wait for his boyfriend to notice him.  
Suddenly, he heard Shuichi groan. It hit Kokichi, Shuichi was jerking off.  
Smirking, Kokichi decides to watch for a bit.  
Panting, Shuichi rubbed his cock faster.  
“Fuck- oh god” he moaned, biting his lip.  
If Kokichi wasn’t turned on before, he definitely was now.  
“Mm, Kokichi fuck.”  
Oh? Kokichi thought. So he was thinking of him.  
“Hey, Shuichi~” He purred.  
Shuichi jumped out of the bed and covered himself.  
“Kokichi?! What- what are you doing here?!”  
Ignoring his question, Kokichi walked towards Shuichi and tugged his shirt, pulling his face close to his.  
“You know, I could help you.”  
Flustered, Shuichi nodded. Kokichi smirked.  
“Good. Go lay down on your back” He demanded.  
Doing so, Kokichi straddles his lap, rubbing his boyfriends erotic cock through his boxers.  
“Oh? Someone’s excited to see me~”  
Shuichi let out a small whimper. Kokichi chuckled.  
“Now now, don’t worry. I’ll help you love.”  
Slowly, Kokichi slipped Shuichi’s boxers down. Revealing a hard cock, precum dripping out form the tip.  
Kokichi licked his lips, staring at Shuichi’s eyes, which were filled with excitement.  
“Is this alright?” Shuichi asked.  
Kokichi smiled at that, he knew his boyfriend already knew the answer. But asking anyways made him smile. He nodded and slipped his own boxers off. Shuichi stared and watched. Kokichi loved having his boyfriends eyes on him. Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s shirt and gently pulled it off, throwing it onto the ground. Kokichi smirked. “Can I ride you?” Shuichi nodded, flustered. Opening the dresser by the bed, Shuichi grabbed the bottle of lube and uncapped the lid open. He sat up, pouring some of the lube on opened his left hand to pour it in. Until suddenly, Kokichi pinned his hand and stared. Shuichi looked back nervously. “Did I do something?” He asked. “Duh, I wanna pour the lube on you.” Kokichi said teasingly. Grabbing the lube from his hand, Kokichi poured some on his hand and licked his lips. He rubbed Shuichi’s cock, slowly but enough to get a quiet moan from his boyfriend. After that, Kokichi grabs his boyfriends cock and sits on it, a moan escaping from his lip. Shuichi grabs his hips. “Are you okay?” Kokichi nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready.” Kokichi says, grinding on Shuichi’s cock. Shuichi groaned, grabbing Kokichi’s nipples, playing with them. Kokichi bites his lips and begins to move slowly, picking the pace as he rides his boyfriends cock. “Ah, fuck Kokichi. Your doing so good baby.” Shuichi says, grabbing Kokichi’s ass, slamming it down on his cock. Kokichi moans at the praise and grips on the bed sheets. “Mm, fuck, you feel so good inside me.” He moans. Durning sex, Kokichi never lied. He couldn’t even if he wanted to. It was too good. As he rides Shuichi’s cock, Kokichi places his hands on Shuichi’s chest. Shuichi continues to thrust his cock in Kokichi’s hole, groaning with each thrust. He felt he was coming close already. As if Kokichi read his mind, he stares into Shuichi’s eyes, eyes filled with lust. “Cum inside me, please Shuichi, ah.” He begged. Grabbing Kokichi’s ass harder, he slammed it roughly down onto his cock. “You got it baby.” Just like that, he cums in Kokichi’s hole, filling it with his seed. Kokichi lets out a scream in pleasure. Shuichi stares at him, eyes widen. “I’ve never heard you scream like that.” Kokichi just pants. “Well, I’m full of surprises.” Shuichi chuckled and gently lifts him off his cock. Kokichi wines. “We can clean it later.” He says, laying on top of Shuichi’s chest. Shuichi rolls his eyes and chuckles softly. “You’ll regret it.” “Yeah yeah, let me sleep.” He says. Kissing Kokichi’s forehead, he nods.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut in a long time, so don’t be too hard on me please.


End file.
